


Poketch

by megastarstrike



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ClingyShipping, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Post-Canon, bff pseudo-matchmaker, idk - Freeform, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike
Summary: After everything that had happened, Barry asks Dawn for her advice on what to do with his seemingly hopeless crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Games, where Dawn is chosen as the protagonist.

This was absolutely ridiculous.

Dawn glanced at her Poketch for the time every so often as Barry rambled on.

“And he does this thing where he agrees to hang out with me for, like, thirty minutes but only stays for twenty five. You know what, I’m fining him a million next time he decides to do that. I –“

“You know Lucas is busy, being the professor’s assistant and all,” Dawn said, darting her eyes around her bedroom.

Barry ignored her and continued rambling.

Arceus, Dawn could have been doing anything else but this. She could have been training her pokemon, hatching eggs – heck, even respond to those voice calls this Joey kid kept sending her about his rattata. But no, she had to at least feign interest in a conversation she knew had no point.

“Do you even think he likes me back? Should I give up?” Barry asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Dawn’s eyes grew soft.

“If he’s happy with someone else, it’s okay. All I want is for him to be happy.”

Dawn’s lips curled into a smile. She kept her eyes on him as she cycled through apps on her Poketch. She glanced down for a moment before finding Lucas’s contact and tapping on it.

Realizing that her friend had fallen silent, she nudged him. “Hey, just get your feelings out. It’ll help you piece everything together.”

Barry smiled at her. “Thanks.” He started from the beginning.

Dawn looked down at her Poketch and saw that her call had been picked up. She fought back a smirk and loosened the gadget before setting it down beside her.

“You remember the day when we first met him, right? Ha, I can’t believe you even suggested going into the wild grass without pokemon. That was insane!”

Dawn gave him a dirty look.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It all turned out for the best, right? At first, I thought nothing of him. I thought we would just see each other once before never meeting again. Then we kept running into each other. I was Jubilife City, and he was at Jubilife City. I’m at Gramp’s lab, and he’s there, too. It was impossible to not feel something, you know?”

Dawn nodded along to the story, fighting back the grin reaching her face when she could faintly hear Lucas’s breathing.

“By the time we were called to investigate the lakes, you know what happens from there on out. I get the butterfrees, blurt out something embarrassing, and run off. I think that’s the way it’s going to stay for a while.”

“You can just confess. I’m pretty sure he likes you back.”

“What? No way. I know I’m awesome and all, but he deserves better. Either way, I’m keeping this mouth shut.” Barry drew a line across his mouth as if he was zipping it.

“Yeah, a bit too late for that.”

“What?”

Dawn grinned and tossed her Poketch at him. “Have fun.” She ran out of the room, ignoring the strange look her mother gave her.

“Dawn! Get back here so I can kill you!”

“Just talk to him! If you break my Poketch, then I’m fining you ten million for it.”

“Dang, that’s a lot… Oh, um, hi Lucas.”

Dawn leaned on the stairs, straining her ears to catch every word.

“How much did you hear?” Barry paused. “What do you mean you heard everything you needed to?” Another pause. “Huh? You like me back?”

Dawn sighed in relief before exiting her house and commanding her Kadabra to teleport her to Snowpoint City.

Despite the happy ending Barry received, Dawn knew it was best to put at least half a region between them after messing with him.


End file.
